How I Married a Bandit
by StunningFlash
Summary: After entering a a dark Ayleid ruin, a dark elf named Arthos meets a dark elf named Arianna and takes her with him on adventures around Tamriel. This story contains lots of romance, SEX, traveling, adventures and battling, but mostly sex (unfinished).
1. Chapter 1: How I Fell in Love

**If you're here just for the sex skip to chapter 4, it begins pretty much immidiately.**

* * *

**How I Married a Bandit**

**I'm Arthos, a dark elf, now 72 years of age. This Journal will describe how I met the love of my life, Arianna, who is now my wife and mother of my three children and how we traveled trough Tamriel with many dangerous, bloody and sexy encounters.**

**Chapter 1: How I Fell in Love**

It all happened about 15 years ago. I was making my way up to the Jerall Mountains on the Silver Road north of the great Imperial City. After roughly three days of traveling I stumbled upon an Ayleid ruin just a few steps off the road I was walking on. Eager to explore, I made my way up to the mighty ruin, no doubt hundreds of years old.

I was immidiately greeted by two bandit guards. Typical nords. All bark and no bite. Their heads had left their bodies before they could land a single strike on me. I wiped the blood off my sword with one's torn shirt and tightened it on my belt. I made my way inside the crumbling ruin. It was pitch black inside. I took a deep breath of the cold air and sat on the floor to take out an unused torch. Using my knowledge of destruction magic I lit it up and continued to make my way across the dark tunnel.

I started to hear shouting from a distance. It seemed like there were more bandits ahead. I prepared my sword and as quietly as I could, I rushed to the other end of the corridor.

I sneaked inside a larger room, with four giant pillars reaching towards the ceiling. There were tables swelling with food and tasty goods, being feasted upon by nordic bandits who seemed to be completely distracted by food. If I remember correctly, there were seven of them. But I did see someone else there. I couldn't get a clear view of her, but I was she was a descendant of the same race as me, a beautiful dark elf.

I slowly crawled behind one of the pillars. Then is stood up and started sneaking towards the tables. I was in the clutches of shadows, and even though the was no way I could have been seen at that moment, my heart racing. There was no way I could take all of them without a suprise attack.

As I approached the nearest Nord, who had been drunk to his teeth, and suddenly a voice went »What was that noise?«. My heart stopped. My palms were sweating so much, I could feel the sword in my hand sliding from my grip.

The bandits started looking around, as I froze on the spot. Azura has helped me that day and luckily, I was not discovered. One of the nords, who had also been drunk stopped the cherade by saying »Eh, it was just your imagination, Garluf! Hahah!«

The nords started laughing and then, they started singing. This was the perfect moment. I clutched my sword with both hands, then triggered my knees, jumping ahead, planting a sword into a nord's back.

All of the other bandits at the table were stunned with suprise. This was my perfect chance. I kicked the table, making it fall on three of the bandits. I jumped on the table's edge with as much impact as I could at the time. I heard loud cracking noises, assuring me that bones have been broken and the three bandits were taken care of. Two of the other bandits had just started pulling out their weapons, but they were too late. With one strike I left one dead and the other without a head. The last nord came up behind me, lifting an axe above me. I quickly hopped out of the way, leaving the axe without a target. It lodged its self into the ground, leaving the bandit vulnerable. I struck my sword into his chest, leaving a permanent mark.

He tumbled over and I though that was it. I searched the room for any loot, when my eyes noticed a chest to my left. I ran across the room, only to find out it was tightly locked. »There's no way my pick can unlock that…«, I murmured to myself. Suddenly, there was a noise behind me and I heard a woman's voice say »BACK OFF!«. I quickly turned around to strike her. She held up her bow and effortlessly blocked my attack. Quick as a thunder, she loaded an arrow to her bow, jumped a few steps backwards and shot at me.

I quickly rolled on the floor, dodging the arrow, jumped on my feet, looked up only to find she had another arrow perfectly set on her bow. I slashed at it with my sword the moment it launched, avoiding instant death.

»Give up, tarveler!« She shouted. I hopped backwards, then threw my sword towards her. She side-jumped towards a pillar and dodged my attack. I ran quickly to grab my sword, then blocked another one of her arrows.

»There is no way you can outmatch me, traveler!« She continued, even more eagerly than before. I launched myself toward her with my sword, having her dodge again. »Tell me, what is a beautiful dunmer woman like you doing such hideous beasts?«

She shot another arrow in my direction, wich I caugh with my bare hand, then swinged it back her way. »I'll have you know« she said, before rolling backwards to avoid my arrow »I was just a poor immigrant in the need of help, wich they porvided!« She was appearing to become angrier. »You have no right to call them beasts! True, they treated me like shit…«, she said as she loaded all three of her remaining arrows onto her bow »BUT AT LEAST I HAD SOMEWHERE TO LIVE!«

With anger running trough her veins she released the string and shot three deadly arrows. I jumped over them and ran toward her. She started running away in panic, but she was cornered. I lifted up my sword to land a killing blow, but then… A miracle occured.

Suddenly, the whole world slowed down, as she looked at me in fear with her gorgeous red eyes. I could finally have a closer look at her face. A beautiful dark elf indeed. She had been a lighter blue colour, with light brown hair.

Stunned by her beauty, it was as if I could not control myself. My sword dropped out of my hand, as if all by its self. I was slowly walking toward her and she had let her guard down as well. We were now staring in each other's eyes. Never in my life did I think I could experience such feelings.

»A-are you going to k-kill me?« whe whispered.

»No, not you. I would never kill such a beautiful woman of my own race. Tell me, would you perhaps... join me?"

"J-Join you?"

"Yes, join me and become a traveler!"

Suddenly, she stopped shaking. Her lips formed a smile and she replied "That- that would be wonderful... I've always wanted to become a traveler, but... life got in my way..."

I started smiling too and said to her "Then it's settled. Come with me now, we're going to the Jerall Mountains. We'll get you fixed up with better equipment up in Bruma."


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Adventure

Chapter 2: Our First Adventure

After stepping outside, a chill air overflew us immidiately. Tiny snow flakes were falling from the sky and fog was all around us. It was only then, when we had walked out of the dark ruin, when I noticed how poorly she was dressed. She was wearing an old, partly torn armor made of leather and furr that hung to her knees. She wasn't wearing any gloves or shoes. But I couldn't help but find her attractive. She was very thin and I could see her breasts poking out of her old wear. Her strong, curvy legs were also exposed and I felt something inside me that was very attracted to her lower parts. I quickly snapped out and asked: »By Azura, are you going up the Jerall Mountains without at least a pair of shoes?«

»I never was all that rich. I couldn't ever afford more than basic chlothing and well… I got kind of used to walking bare foot.«, she answered.

»We could take some armor and a pair of shoes from one of the bodies inside…«, I suggested

»No! You they may have not treated me well, but… they still deserve a shred of respect. Please, let their souls rest.«, she replied.

»Very well«, I responded »We'll get you fixed up when we get to Bruma.«

She smiled and gave a small nod. With that, we started walking up the Silver Road. After about an hour of quiet walking, she finally broke our silence and asked »I never asked, traveler, what is your name?«.

I replied: »You can call me Arthos. And come to think of it, you never told me yours«.

»I'm Arienna.« She answered

»Tell me Arienna, so you come from Morrowind as well?« I asked

»Y-yes, I come from a small swampy town called Kithendis Falls where I lived with my mother.«, I looked behind at her and saw her close her eyes, remembering her home town.

»It was a very desolate place and people rarely passed trough. It was always warm and noone bothered to wear shoes. But I always looked for adventure, and when an opportunity presented its self, I went out seeking adventure. But somehow, it all went wrong. I eventually ended up in the cold province of Skyrim without a Septim to spare. My bow was my only friend, keeping hungry wolves and trolls away. But predators weren't even the biggest threat. Many times I though I was done for when I was freezing to my bones up in the lonely mountain worlds. But then I met them, a group of nordic bandits who were passing by. They saved me from starvation and I went with them to Cyrodiil, where they hoped to find more rich travelers who they could rob. But they could never trust me as one of their own, I'm a dark elf and a woman to boot. When we settled into the old, dank ruin they treated me like a slave. I had to prepare food, but could only eat when they finished, I had to clean their armors and weapons and obey all of their orders. Then, you came along. Now tell me your story… Arthos.«

»Wow, that's quite a story!«, I applauded »As for me… well, there really isn't that much to tell. I was born in Morrowind like you, then joined the Imperial army looking for adventure. We marched to the heart of Cyrodiil where I was to patroll the Imperial city, but that didn't sound all that adventorous, so I left the Imperials and continued as a »traveler«, as people seemed to call me.« I smiled at her and she smiled back. I've always loved the way she smiles. Something about it made feel warm inside.

»Well then, Arthos the traveler! Let's hurry up so we can-»

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. Then another after that. And another, then another until it sounded like a storm coming right at at us, coming closer and closer. I knew avalanches were common in the Jeralls, but I never though I would encounter one.

»Wha- what is that?« She asked me.

»I think it's an avalanche!« we both looked up and above us we saw a giant snowy cloud full of rocks that flew in every direction.

»RUUUN!« I screamed! We jumped off the road and onto the rocky platforms beside us. The avalanche went right behind our backs with a sound that almost made me deaf for a moment. We still weren't safe though. The avalanche branched right off where we tried to escape it. We started running even faster. But the rocky platform couldn't take the weight anymore and started to collapse.

»JUMP!«, she yelled. I looked up and saw another ledge above us. There was only one thing I could do. The rocky platform collapsed and took the giant snowy mess along with it. At that moment I felt as though the time slowed down. I was midair trying desperately to grab the ledge, but I couldn't. Somehow my legs betrayed me, seeing as my life deciding jump was nothing short of unimpresive. Then my body fell victim to the gravity of Nirn and I fell down like bird with an arrow in it's neck.

But then, I felt a warm sensation in my right hand that I was still holding up. I looked upward and saw Arienna's hand in mine.

»Give me your other hand!«, she shouted. I quickly obeyed and she pulled me up the ledge. I was still gasping, and my heart was about to explode.

I heard Arienna say »Are you alright?«, but I ignored her. I still hadn't recovered from the shock at the time, but after a while I finally answered with »Yes… yes, I'm okay now. Thanks.«

I opened my eyes and it was only then, when I noticed she was bleeding. »ARIENNA! Are YOU alright?!« I screamed in fear. She sat on the floor and presented me her foot. The front of her big toe was wounded.

»I'm okay…«, she said »but I'm more concerned about you.«

I looked down at my legs and saw a small piece of wood lodged into my knee. Definetly the fault of the avalanche. I took a hold of the piece and quckly pulled it out. Luckily it wasn't in that deep and I was greeted with only a small amount of blood.

»So that's why I couldn't jump!« I said out loud.

It was beggining to get dark, so we set up a camp at a nearby crevice. I set up a small tent and she made a camp fire. We then roasted some venison wich I had saved from the previous day. Then it was finally time for bed.

I crouched and lay down in the tiny tent. Arienna followed me. There was little space and so we had to squeeze together. I then covered us with a blanket made of animal furr. We then just looked at each other for a while. Then Arienna started to talk.

»Thank you, Arthos. Thank you for freeing me from those bandits. They did save my life, but then I was practically their slave. One of those scoundrels even attempted to rape me once! I-I…«

»Shhh«, I tried to calm her. »You're alright now.«

I put my arm around her and she smiled. Then she grabbed a hold of my arm and said »Good night.«


	3. Chapter 3: Edge of the Ledge

Chapter 3: Edge of the Ledge

I opened my eyes as the sun started rising above the rocks in front of our crevice. Arienna was still sleeping and was turned away from me. She was still holding my hand… wich was now placed on a certain… squishy part of her upper body. I immidiately withdrew my hand and jumped out of the tent. But as I did, I hit my head on top of it and the tent fell over.

I heard Arianna breathe in deeply, then she jumped on her feet.

»MORNING, ARTIE!« She shouted, as the streched her arms up into the air.

»Artie?« I asked.

»Yeah, silly! I have to call you something, and Arthos sounds… so serious…«

»Do I not display seriousness? By Azura, I had just killed a whole camp of bandits yesterday!«

»It's not that… Besides, Artie sounds cute! Like you!«

She turned around and saw me blush.

»Well then, I have to call you something appropriate as well. How about Ari?«

It was then, when she started blushing as well.

»Oh, but I do prefer my full name, Artie! Just call me Arienna, the way my mother intended it!«

»When did you get so lively? You seemed quiet and sensitive yesterday!« I said

»I'm just glad my dream of adventuring is finally coming true and I don't have to follow those abusive nobs anymore!«

»Aaaalright then, shall… we get going?« I asked.

»Sure, but we're going to have to climb!« she answered

I then looked around and saw the platform we were on led nowhere and rocks were all around us.

»Don't worry though, we only need to make it up there!« She pointed on a nearby ledge that was about 30 feet above us. »I'll go first.«, she quickly said, before leaping and grabbing onto the rocky wall. »Come on, follow me!« She started climbing upward with incredible ease, jumping left and right and as she did, she looked so... "hot", as some childish colligues of mine would say. I grabbed my leather bag and tightened it around my belt. I stepped to the edge of our little platform and looked up at Arienna. She was nearly on top and I could see her… erm… private parts… as she was climbing. It made me feel incredible... eager to keep watching.

»Hey, don't look!« She yelled at me and I quickly looked downwards. But that, was a mistake. Below me was a large drop down to sea level. Arianna had made it on top and was now convincing me to do the same. I gulped and leaped to the other side, grabbing a hold of the rocks. I tried not to think much about what was below me and started climbing. Soon I was at the top, and Arianna pulled me up the ledge.

»I have some bad news for you, clumy-pants! The platform we're on now still leads nowhere! But I think if we make it up there…« she pointed her light blue finger toward a larger platform wich seemed to have some pine trees growing on it. I said nothing, but gave a small nod, at wich she replied by mindlessly jumping on a small ledge beetwen the platforms, then jumped onto then jumped onto the rocky wall. She was on top in seconds.

»THIS PLATFORM!« She shouted »IT LEADS BACK ON THE ROAD!«

A small amount of relief passed trough me, but I realised I still had a large platform to climb. With little hesitation I leaped towards the small ledge, but I was not as succesful. I barely made it, almost falling down at least a thousand miles below.

»BE CAREFUL!« Yelled Arianna.

I tried stepping on the edge of the ledge, but suddenly, it broke off, nearly scaring me to death. I quckly took a step backwards, and that was all I could, due to the size of the ledge. I was trapped.

»Arienna?!« I yelled.

»I'm trying to think of something!« She yelled back. »What about. AHA!«

She then dissapeared out of my sight.

»Ar-Arienna? Don't leave me here!«

But luckily, she did not. Suddenly, a giant pine tree collapsed up there.

»I did this!« yelled Arianna, but I still couldn't see her.

Then, the pine tree started moving. Looks like Arianna had been pushing it. I knew where that was going. She shoved the tree down onto my ledge. I knew the ledge would collapse instently, and so I had to jump. Quickly.

And jump I did, as the tree landed on the ledge I started running upward, then jumped for my life. I felt Arianna grabbing my hands and pulling me up the platform in midair.

I then landed on top of her, my face now beetwen her breasts. I looked up to her and like me, she was blushing heavily.

»You know, you really are cute.« she said, as she rolled us around, making her the one on top, chest to chest »Your eyes are beautiful« I complimented. She drew her face closer to mine and whispered: »I really want to kiss you right now«. Her pale blue cheeks were now red as an argonian's scales.

In a subtle voice, I gently replied: »Why not?«

And our lips locked into a deep, long kiss.

"Artie", she whispered once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Mouth to Mouth

Chapter 4: Mouth to Mouth

I was always aroused by her presence. Specially as we lay there mouht to mouth, our kissing growing more and more intense. Up to that point I had only kissed one girl before. I can still remember her name, Suthan. But once I found out she had slept with many other mer before, I left as quicly as I could. But what I had with Suthan could not in any way compare to what I have now, with Arianna.

Arianna slowly drew her lips away from mine, a thin string of our fluids still forming beetween us. We were staring deep into each other's eyes now. Then Arienna's lips grew into a smile.

»You know what we are now?« She asked in a quiet, soft voice.

»What are we?« I asked in a similar voice.

»We're a couple now.«, she said, then giggled lightly, then drew her face gently onto mine and kissed me lightly.

"A couple?!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, silly! You like me, don't you?"

"Well, yes..." I answered.

"And I like you too, plus, we're on top of each other right now, kissing! Doesn't that make us a couple?"

"Well, I guess so!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Kiss me back!"

A sudden joy overflew me, knowing that beautiful, pleasant girl was now mine. I then kissed her back and we continued, not wanting to stop. I had just noticed that my hands were on her hips, and were slowly sneaking lower and lower. My hands said yes, but I didn't want to break the moment, and so I controlled myself.

She was still on top of me, her arousing chest resting on my mine, her legs around mine, then even her hand slowly started to reach for it's partner. I immidiately complied and soon, both our fingers were crossed and our palms tighly gripped on to each other.

But then suddenly, she pressed my groin against hers and I felt a wave of pleasure in my private area. She let out a pleasant moan I wanted more. I turned both of us around with our hands still clamped together, making me the one on top. I then kissed her with my mouth wide open, making her moan. She then opened her mouth as well and brough her tongue into play. The whole moment probably lasted a few minutes, but it felt like an internity. One from wich I never wanted to escape and as our tongues danced together our whole bodies gripped tightly together as well, then our perfect moment together was broken up by a sudden shake that threw Arianna from beneath me and off the ledge. Good thing we were gripping on to each other, or she would have fell. I quickly pulled her up. She appeared to have hit herself and was now dizzy. I lifted her up in my hands and quckly ran off the cliff we were on, that appeared to have exceded it's weight limitaions. But luckily, I made it off the platform before it collapsed. I was now on the main road.

I saw a man in the distance. He ran toward us. I quckly recognised him to be an imperial guard.

»Good day traveler! Are you in need of any assistance?«

I looked down at Arianna. She was tightly asleep, but other than that, she seemed to be okay in my arms.

»N-no, we're fine.«, I answered. »We were just heading up to Bruma and…«

»Oh, I'm afraid you can't do that right now. Another Oblivion gate has opened up there and the entire city is in danger. Other than that, the closest city from here would be Chorrol. It's a few days east of here, but the road should be safe.« He said in a serious manner.

»Oh, thanks. We'll be on our way then. Good bye!«

»Stay safe, traveler!«

I then continued east, on the main road to Chorrol, Arienna still fast asleep in my arms. I finally got an oppurtunity to take a good look of her. From her adorable face and long shining hair, to her rather bulky chast, wich to be honest, I stayed looking at for way too long than my manners extend, to her long and thin hardly legs, down to her dirty and worn feet. The poor girl had been barefoot for the entire journey.

The sun had been settling in and I decided to start a small camp a few minutes off the road next to a small pond with a large nirnroot growing next to it. I put Arianna down and set the tent. She then woke up moments later and helped me complete the tent.

"Thank you for saving me.. again.", she said.

"I should be the one thanking you, you were the one that got me off that smaller cliff... and for that amazing kiss."

Her face turned pale pink and she held her arms on her cheeks, as if to cover it up, but her lips were forming a big smile.

"Do you have any spare undergarments?" she asked.

"That I do, milady." I said and threw her a pair

"Thanks" She said, and started to undo her armor.

"You're going to do that here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"There are many wide trees around, you know." I answered.

"I know, but why would I hide something from you?"

"Well..."

"After all, we are a couple now."

She smiled widely, and I couldn't even find a word to say at the moment. As much as I found it wierd, I also wanted to see her... without any apparel. She continued by unbottoning a top par of her furry armor piece, wich then fell down to her feet whole.

She lightly twirled around, giggling.

"Do you like it?" She asked, in an anglic voice.

"Well, I..." I was completely amazed by her beautyful body... "Yes, you're amazing!"

She blushed heavily and giggled at the same time. She then swept into the garments I gave her and lied down into the tent. The upper parts of her body were still completely exposed.

"Well then, shall we finish what we started back at that cliff?" She asked.

"What about... your upper body parts?"

"Eh, not a problem. Just glad I'm out of that armor!"

I didn't mind that at all, threw off my armor as well and joined her in the tent and covered us with a thick fur blanket. Without a word, we locked our faces together in a tight kiss, mcuh more intense than the first and moaned along with it. Our whole bodies wrapped around each other, causing us to cry out even more. I could feel comfort all over my body and judging from her reactions, so could she.

Our lips slowly drew out, but I could still feel her taste. "I've never kissed anyone before you". She said in a tender voice. I tried to think of something comforting to say, but my lips just grew into a smile. But that was enough, as she giggled back and kissed me again, this time much deeper and with more tongue. Slowly, my hand creeped up to her chest, and I grabbed a hold. She moaned pleasantly, then drew her hand back to take a tap at my graments. We both started giggling, while still being locked in out kiss, and her hand stayed there. Soon, she grew tired and fell asleep. I turned around to wander my thoughts. Is this what love feels like?


	5. Chapter 5: Testing the Waters

"It's a hot spring! It's a hot spring, Artie!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw arianna completely nude, water dripping from her body. She seemed to be really excited about something.

She then grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me up and I could feel her wet palm as she pulled me up. As I was pulled on my feet, I stumbled and grabbed a hold of her breats with my both arms.

"Dammit, Artie, now's not the time for that!"

I pulled my hands back and asked:

"What, what is it, Ari?"

"You have to check this out, Artie, the pond is actually a hot spring!"

I looked in the direction Arianna was pointing and saw while steam radiating from the water.

"Come on!" She said, before diving into the water butt naked.

I was tempted and walked toward the pond, but then I remembered I still had my garments on. I pondered wether to take them off or not, when Arianna jumped out of the water and made the decision for me. She grabbed my garments and pulled them off, then pulled me into the pond.

"You're so wierd down there, Artie!"

"Am I?"

"Well yes, but I do like it."

She felt my erection with her both hands and I could feel waves of pleasure surround my body. I looked up at her face and saw her beautyful black hair dripping wet and dragged my hand trough it. Her hands were still occupied with pleasuring me and I felt like I should return the favor, so I reached out my free hand toward her private area and dragged my finger across midsection. She closed her wide red eyes shut and moaned lightly, while grasping me harder, making me moan as well. I continued and pushed my finger slightly inside. She let out a loud "OHHHH" and splashed into the water while tossing her feet onto my thighs and her hands on her breasts.

"Artie", she whispered "please don't stop."

I grabbed her legs with my hands and kneeled downwards. I pushed my head underwater and started licking her private parts. I could feel her body arch upwards as she let out a loud moan. I started slowly going inside with my tip and withdrawing wich seems to have caused great pleasure to her as she started crying out in pleasure, and drove her toes into my soon I was out of breath and drew my head back above the surface. I saw her still moaning lightly and shaking in pleasure with closed eyes. But as soon as she opened them, she lounged at me and grabbed my erection right before she went underwater and started circling her tongue around it. I moaned out load and arched my back backwards and had to hold my hands back for support. As soon as she stopped I felt like I had released some fluid from my private area. The feeling must have been so intense, I peed a little, or so I though at the time.

But suddenly, we both heard loud, high pithced sries."Wolves." I said right before jumping out of the water to reach for my sword. Arianna ran out as well and grabbed her bow. Our cries must have attracted them. Four of them started circling usand we prepared our weapons. Arianna fired first, killing one of them. I then lounged at the second one and nearly decapitated it. The third tried to take a bite out of Arianna's back, but I threw my sword at its back. I let out a howl, then fell on the floor, blood gushing out of its wound.

"Watch out!", Shouted Arianna, as one of the wolves jumped at me. I blocked his bite with my arm, wich immidiately started bleeding. Arianna drew her bow, then shot it directly trough the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She immidiately ran toward me to look at my arm."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, I'll go find some herbs to help your wound!"

And with that, she was off, not even remembering to put on some clothes. I then remembered Arianna's lack of footwear and started skinning a wolf to make leather. When Arianna was back, I had already lit the campfire and a wedge of wolf meat was being roasted an top. She then applied some healing herbs to my arm. I measured her feet and made fitting temporary wear for her.

We were still deep inside a forest and had no need for putting on our clother, still and as we were munching on our piece of wolf meat, she said to me:

"You know, this may sound wierd, but even though we only know each other for a few days, I feel like I've known you for years."

I thought about it, and realised I had felt the same way.

"Arianna, I think I may be in love with you."

At first she seemed surprised, but then quickly smiled.

"I love you too."

After we had finished feasting, it was time for another kissing session and after that, we put our clothes back on and headed toward Chorrol.


End file.
